Amigos para sempre
by erica-sama
Summary: Tora e Washi são duas gangues rivais dentro da academia de ensino Toudou que vinham enfrentando-se ao longo dos anos. No entanto um acordo de paz fora assinado pelos líderes de ambas as gangues.
1. Absolutismo discente parte 1

O sol nascera a pouco, iluminando seus cabelos dourados espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Natsume Maya encolhia-se mais sobre a cama já sabendo que estava na hora de se levantar. Pensar que teria de viver novamente a vida corrida de uma colegial aguçava mais sua vontade de continuar deitada. No entanto, seu pai a _forçara_ a sair da cama quando bateu na porta de seu quarto para lhe dar bom dia. Maya correu para o banho sem demora. Odiava que o pai entrasse em seu quarto.

Vestiu seu novo uniforme escolar um pouco entediada. Aquela era a terceira vez que vestia o uniforme de um colégio diferente. Porém, esperava que fosse a última. Além disso, seu pai finalmente havia encontrado um emprego que garantiria conviver num lugar fixo. Partiu os cabelos ao meio, deixando-os soltos e na forma de seu corte. Maya não gostava de se maquilar. Acreditava que a beleza natural era a mais bela de todas. Não demorou a descer as escadas e fazer o desjejum. Adorava comer os bolinhos que seu pai preparava todas as manhãs. Era uma pena nunca ter conseguido um emprego que atendesse tal habilidade. Natsume Kenji tivera de interromper os estudos e procurar algum emprego ainda jovem quando soubera que sua namorada estava grávida de Maya.

— Querida, fiz uns bolinhos extras para levar hoje. — Kenji entregou uma pequena marmita à filha com um sorriso saudável.

— Não vem dando uma de bom pai para cima de mim, cara! — Maya o olhava de esguelha. — Não estou nem um pouco contente em estudar em um colégio de gente esnobe. Além disso, tenho que usar esse uniforme todo arrumadinho que deixa minhas pernas a amostra. Odeio saias rodadas!

— Ora filha, você conseguiu uma bolsa integral num colégio super-priveilegiado. Sairá de lá com um bom currículo.

Maya o olhou cinicamente e com o cenho franzido:

— Foi pura sorte. Chutei todas as questões em múltipla escolha. E isso tudo porque eu não queria passar.

Seu pai se aproximou surpreendendo-a com um abraço caloroso.

— Tenho certeza de que sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de você, querida.

Ela retribuiu o abraço com os olhos marejados. Sua mãe morrera no dia de seu aniversário, atropelada por um carro em alta velocidade. Desde então prometera a si própria que faria de tudo para mostrar que era uma boa filha. Ou quase isso.

Logo que chegou à rua de seu novo colégio apavorou-se com a cena de um garoto sendo pisoteado por um grupo de seis garotos. Sentira que deveria ajudá-lo, porém prometera ao pai tentar não arrumar problemas. Estava tão distraída olhando tal impunidade que não percebera que andava sem olhar sua a frente. Em poucos segundos trombou com uma garota com o cabelo loiro preso em rabo de cavalo.

— Me desculpe! Não me vi. — disse Maya de forma enrolada.

— Você não ME viu garota! — a garota encarou Maya com desdém e logo se retirou jogando os cabelos para o lado.

Maya arqueou a sobrancelha um tanto confusa. Com certeza seria perturbada por seus novos companheiros de classe. Antes de continuar sua caminhada, olhou novamente para trás e viu o mesmo grupo continuando a espancar o garoto. Lutava contra seu senso de justiça, porém ele era mais forte. Andou calmamente até eles. Todos pararam de atacar o pobre coitado que se encontrava ao chão completamente desacordado.

— Uuuh! Vejam o que temos aqui, rapazes! — disse um jovem de cabelos castanhos e arrepiados. — Por acaso é algum presentinho do chefe? Eu adoro uma loirinha, sabia?

Ela percebeu o olhar nada discreto com que ele a olhava, principalmente para suas pernas. Maya nada disse. Observara que eles tinham gravatas vermelhas, diferentes da sua que era azul. Então, o mesmo garoto ameaçou puxá-la pelo braço. Maya deu um passo para trás e retornou a frente atingindo-lhe com uma cotovelada na cabeça. Não calculara a intensidade de seu golpe, pois o garoto caíra desmaiado ao chão.

— Hei! Kiba! Acorde! Acorde! — os demais gritavam.

Então, o sinal soou deixando todos preocupados. Maya fora a primeira a correr. Seria um ótimo castigo chegar atrasada no primeiro dia por ter desobedecido ao pai. Quando alcançou o saguão a única coisa que conseguira ver fora a classe em que estava. O acesso ao corredor estava bloqueado por um homem pequeno e magro que tinha na camisa escrito _inspetor_ em preto. Suspirou admitindo sua derrota. O pátio estava vazio. Os corredores também. Ficar ali sentada em um dos bancos esperando a próxima aula não a agradaria. Como não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer seu novo colégio no qual nem o nome conhecia, seria uma ótima idéia fazê-lo, mesmo não podendo alcançar os demais andares. O colégio não era como ela havia imaginado: um prédio com aquela arquitetura clássica e uma escada banhada em ouro. Não. Era apenas um prédio moderno com pouca diferença em sua arquitetura, no entanto possuía um jardim divino. Com grande extensão, mesas e um chafariz gigante. Uma pena não tê-lo percebido quando estava correndo. Maya seguiu um pequeno caminho onde ficavam as flores do jardim e chegou a um lugar que possuía algumas árvores que distribuíam a beleza de suas folhas.

— Aqui parece um ótimo local para eu comer os... — assustou-se ao ver um jovem de cabelos vermelhos sentado na grama parecendo estar meditando. — Acho que nem aqui vou ter total privacidade. — Seu estômago deu uma enorme roncada deixando-a encabulada.

O jovem abriu os olhos e a encarou seriamente. Ela olhou-o, sem graça.

— Puxa vida! Acho que meu estômago precisa ingerir mais substâncias orgânicas. — Maya mostrou um pequeno sorriso sem graça e logo abriu a mochila e pegou sua marmita. — Hei! Você também quer? — ofereceu-lhe um de seus bolinhos.

O jovem continuou a fita-la seriamente, deixando-a mais incomodada. Além disso, odiava que ficassem a observando sem modéstia alguma. Não demorou em deixar transparecer seu desgosto. Com certeza ele devia ser mais um dos ricos medíocres daquele lugar. Percebera também que o jovem usava uma gravata preta. Ficara curiosa, porém sua ira falara mais alto:

— Hei! Tem com algum problema comigo? — questionou de modo autoritário. — Estou oferecendo um de meus deliciosos bolinhos e você fica me olhando com essa cara de esnobe! — ela se aproximou dele, deixando-o surpreso.

— Afaste-se por gentileza. Está me atrapalhando.

— Como é? — questionou indignada.

Então, tinha certeza ao tipo de pessoa que era aquele garoto. Mais um "riquinho de merda". Começou a contar de um a dez consecutivamente em pequenos murmúrios. Ao vê-la com os punhos cerrados, imaginou que fosse acertá-lo com um murro. Contudo, afastou-se dele rumando na direção do ginásio da instituição. Ficara tão concentra nos números para ficar mais calma que acabou se esquecendo a marmita sobre o gramado.

O som de gritos masculinos aumentava à medida que se aproximava das arquibancadas do ginásio. Um grupo de garotos jogava futebol de salão supervisionado por um homem que aparentava ser o técnico. Não estava atenta a partida, mas sim aos seus pensamentos. Imaginava como conseguiria conviver junto de pessoas com um outro nível. Seria tratada com a mesma arrogância daquela garota loira na hora da entrada? Ou até mesmo com a indiferença daquele garoto ruivo esquisito? E os trabalhos em grupo...? Tantas preocupações circulavam em sua mente, no entanto jamais deixaria de ser quem era. Natsume Maya sempre fora orgulhosa e com certeza não deixaria que fizessem pouco de si por ser pobre.

Gritos eufóricos a fizeram voltar a si e dirigir sua atenção ao andar debaixo. Havia um garoto com cabelos loiros berrando assiduamente.

— Juiz ladrão! Porrada é solução! Ladrão!

— Hei! Moleque! Dá pra calar a boca!

O jovem voltou o rosto para ela demonstrando uma careta:

— Tá incomodada? Desce aqui! — ele falou mais alto.

Em menos de um minuto, Maya jogou-se em cima dele e puxou suas orelhas.

— Eu desci. E aí?

— Solta! Minhas orelhas! Solta!

— Vai parar de berrar? — olhou-o séria

Ele meneou a cabeça com os olhos marejados.

Maya o soltou ficando de pé. Ele a olhou parecendo admirado. Então, começou a rir, deixando-a confusa.

— Garoto, você tem algum problema mental?

— Não sei. — respondeu mostrando um sorriso no canto da boca. — Minha avó diz que sou hiperativo, mas não é por isso que estou contente!

Ele a olhava de uma forma estranha e até perigosa. Maya ameaçou ir afastar-se, no entanto ele a segurou, ainda sorrindo.

— Quer parar com isso! Não sei o que é tão engraçado!

— Você! — ele respondeu eufórico. — Você é um presente divino! Entende?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha imaginando o que ele queria.

— Não estou interessada em sair com você! — disse amargamente.

O sorriso se desfez nos lábios do jovem. Porém para surpresa dela, ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e a encarou sério.

— Quem... Quem disse que eu tô querendo sair com você! — ele a sacudiu com força. — Não que fosse ruim. — ele a soltou. — Fique sabendo que eu já tenho minha cara-metade! É claro que ela também é bonita. Tem uma delicadeza que me deixa empolgado. O brilho do cabelo dela me deixa cego. O sorriso dela me fascina...

Maya olhava para ele, inerte. Ele devia ter algum tipo de problema de cabeça, o qual não conhecia.

— Eu falei que os olhos dela ficam mais atraentes à noite?

— Não me interessa saber quem é essa aí!

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Você é tão bonita quanto ela.

Maya puxou-o pelo colarinho com o cenho franzido e olhos fixos nele.

— Se não falar o que ia dizer a meu respeito vai se arrepender.

— Calminha aí, _girl_! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Qual o seu?

Deixando-o livre, respondeu irritada:

— Natsume Maya. Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Odeio formalidades.

— Somos dois. — ele sorriu. — Deu pra perceber que você seria uma ótima companheira de combate. O que acha?

— Companheira de combate? — indagou confusa.

— Eu e você! Você e eu! A gente vai limpar esse colégio. Vamos acabar com o Tora e o Washi.

— Tora e Washi? — continuava confusa.

Naruto suspirou desanimado.

— É uma longa história. Mas vou resumir: O Tora e o Washi são as gangues rivais da Toudou. Você deve ter percebido que há estudantes com gravatas vermelhas e estudantes com gravatas pretas.

Maya lembrou-se de mais cedo ter visto um grupo de garotos com gravatas vermelhas e o garoto ruivo com uma gravata preta. Pelo olhar absorto que demonstrava, Naruto percebeu que podia prosseguir:

— Nenhum aluno do Tora pode falar intimamente com algum do Washi e vise-versa. Esses alunos aparentam estar disciplinados devido ao acordo assinado por ambos os líderes das duas gangues. Mas, alunos normais, como você e eu, somos os principais alvos. Já que não pertencemos a essa baderna. Entendeu?

Ela permaneceu calada por um momento, tentando processar o que Naruto lhe dissera. Gangues rivais dentro de uma instituição como aquela? Era muita falta do que fazer — pensava.

— Sinto muito, mas não quero me envolver nesse circo de gente arrogante.

Afastou-se dele e caminhou até a saída do ginásio. Naruto não hesitou em segui-la. Não podia impedi-lo de fazê-lo, pois ainda não conhecia o colégio por completo. Ao ver a cantina, apressou-se para comprar uma vitamina de morango. E bem gelada!

Não impediu que Naruto sentasse ao seu lado. Por mais que implorasse, sua decisão não mudaria. A garçonete entregou-lhe a bebida e antes que fosse tomá-la, avistou o jovem ruivo que conhecera no jardim. Ele estava próximo, porém caminhando para uma outra direção. Observou-o por uns instantes e viu que carregava sua marmita nas mãos. Seu cérebro demorou em mandá-la levantar-se e segui-lo. Antes mesmo de fazê-lo, sua imagem desaparecera entre um dos corredores.

— Disse que não queria... Mais que mentiroso! — Ao aproximar do caminho que dava acesso aos corredores, ouviu uma agitação se aproximar. — Mas o que está...

Aos poucos alguns alunos foram descendo as escadas correndo, andando... Maya recuava aos poucos, porém sentiu seu braço ser puxado por uma garota a qual conhecia. A mesma arrogante da entrada.

— Atenção, todos! — disse a garota. — Hoje temos uma carne nova para o Tora. Principalmente para os meninos.

Vozes masculinas dos integrantes do Tora ecoaram por toda cantina.

— Deixem de ser gulosos! — berrou uma outra garota, também loira. — Os garotos do Washi também merecem um divertimento.

Então, os garotos que faziam parte do Washi gritaram mais algto que os do Tora. Logo, ambos começaram a berrar ao mesmo tempo fazendo ecos incômodos que pararam somente quando um som de palmas aproximou-se. Um garoto alto e com madeixas negras fez com que as garotas de ambos os grupos voltassem o rosto para ele.

— O dia hoje está uma maravilha, não acham? — disse o jovem com um sorriso mais sarcástico que saudoso. — E qual é a nova flor de do nosso jardim? — ele lançou um olhar debochado para Maya. — Diga seu nome, status e de onde é.

Maya permaneceu calada, sem olhá-lo diretamente. Havia algo naquele olhar o qual fizer sentir-se em desvantagem. E realmente estava.

Ele se aproximou e a forçou-a a encará-lo tocando em seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos. Maya recuou, encarando-o séria. O jovem pareceu achar graça naquela reação, pois deixou escapar uma pequena risada. Quem era aquele garoto?

— Hei! Sasuke! — Maya ouviu Naruto berrar e se aproximar.

— Deixe-a em paz!

O jovem identificado por Sasuke permaneceu com o sorriso sarcástico e com o olhar de indiferença.

— Então você tem uma nova amiguinha. — olhou para Maya. — Que interessante!

Naruto grunhiu e avançou como um louco para cima do rapaz lhe dando socos e chutes consecutivos. Contudo, Sasuke os defendia facilmente, deixando os espectadores surpreendidos. Cansado de ficar na defensiva, pegou Naruto pelos braços e lançou-o sobre o chão. O impacto fora tão rígido que expelira uma boa quantidade de sangue.

— Como sempre, você tentando alguma graça comigo. Já lhe disse que odeio palhaços.

Ainda sobre o chão, Naruto tentou levantar-se para um contrataque. Porém Sasuke atingiu-lhe com um chute nas costas fazendo com que regressasse ao chão.

— Você adora envergonhar-se na frente dos outros. — Sasuke falou num tom seco. — É um completo idiota!

Logo os alunos de ambas as gangues começaram a berrar a palavra _idiota_ por consecutivas vezes. Maya olhava-os ao seu redor, descrente no que vira. Como podiam _aplaudir_ diante de uma violência daquelas? Estava confusa, amedrontada e inconformada. Então, esses sentimentos surtiram com mais intensidade quando Naruto levantou-se do chão e voltou a avançar para cima de Sasuke. O resultado era bastante visível. Por mais que Naruto tentasse, por estar debilitado, tombaria ao chão a qualquer instante.

— Naruto! — Maya berrou quando ele foi ao chão por sentir-se zonzo.

Finalmente tomou a iniciativa para socorrê-lo.

— Hei, Maya... Vá embora daqui... Eu tô distraindo esses idiotas. Sai daqui. Agora!

Maya apertou suas bochechas com força até ele pedir que parasse.

— Fique quieto! Eu nunca abandono um amigo. — ela disse com os olhos fixos nele.

Ele percebera que havia determinação e força naquele olhar. Temia que ela fosse capaz de cometer algo no qual sairia prejudicada.

— Maya, você e eu ainda não somos amigos. — disse sério.

— Por que você cortou o clima? — questionou irritada.

— Talvez, o que dizem sobre a simpatia de um cachorro por outro seja verdade. — Sasuke interrompeu a conversa, olhando-os repulsivo.

Ela pôs-se de pé e o encarou sem querer render assunto.

— Acredito que depois desse brilhante ato de seu amigo, queira apresentar-se a nós.

Desta vez, rapaz ficara surpreendido, pois fora respondido com um sorriso antipático.

— Vão se ferrar! Riquinhos de merda! — socou-lhe o rosto de forma inesperada.

Todos os alunos em volta olharam-na admirados. Quanto ao jovem atingido, colocara a mão sobre o local que sofrera o golpe e voltou o rosto para Maya parecendo muito enfurecido. Maya já se preparava para uma briga com ele ficando em posição de combate, deixando-o com um sorriso de satisfação.

— Sasuke, não acha que está indo longe de mais. — Maya ouviu uma voz a qual conhecia bem.

Sasuke voltou-se para trás e lhe respondeu num tom irritadiço:

— Você sempre tem de ficar me vigiando? — caminhou em direção ao rapaz. Contudo, ao ficar bem próximo, olhou-o atentamente e seguiu em frente.

Logo os alunos foram se dispersando. Apenas ficara Maya, Naruto e aquele garoto ruivo que conhecera mais cedo. Naruto grunhiu alto com um sentimento de revolta e atraiu Maya para próximo de si. Estava preocupada com seu estado. Seu rosto tinha uma região roxa e provavelmente sua barriga também. No tempo que demorou observando-o, o jovem de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se e ajudou Naruto a levantar-se, apoiando-o no ombro. Ele caminhou sem pronunciar nada. Então, Maya seguiu-o, também calada. Ao chegarem à enfermaria, ele deixou Naruto sobre uma cama e ameaçou partir.

— Espere. — Maya segurou seu ombro e logo o soltou quando ele parou para olhá-la. — Obrigada. — fez um gesto de referência. — Peço desculpas por...

— Não agradeça. Agora, precisará de sorte. — disse-lhe, de forma frívola e retirando-se da enfermaria.

Maya franziu o cenho, irritada e confusa. Talvez, as pessoas daquele colégio nunca receberam um "obrigada". Quanta arrogância! Suas mãos doíam de tanto enterrar as unhas na palma das mãos.

— Maya — Naruto chamou-a, ofegante.

Ela aproximou-se da cama e o encarou preocupada.

— O que aquele babaca estava fazendo aqui?

— Ora, ele ajudou você. Não se lembra? Além disso, foi muito ignorante quando o agradeci.

Naruto ficou com uma expressão séria no rosto, deixando-a intrigada.

— Me desculpe — ele disse. — Por minha culpa, aquele idiota quase machucou você.

Ela cruzou os braços, evidenciando uma estranha auto-estima.

— Relaxa! Aquele otário do tal _Sanosuke_ ficou todo sem graça quando esmurrei o rostinho dele. Ele é só um riquinho de merda que tá precisando ser disciplinado.

Ele ignorou a confusão que ela fizera com o nome de Sasuke praguejando um palavrão. Maya o encarou surpresa com aquela reação. Quando o conhecera, não passava de um garoto estranhamente doido.

— O Sasuke é um cara perigoso. Ele quase matou três alunos daqui. E não pense que ele irá hesitar por você ser mulher. É como o meu caso: depois que você o atinge uma vez, ele te persegue como um louco até fazer você humilhar-se diante dele. — hesitou para recuperar o fôlego. — No entanto, jamais irei desistir de colocá-lo no lugar. Eu nunca volto com minhas palavras!

Aquelas palavras encorajadoras fizeram Maya sentir um calor dentro de si, que pedia para ajudá-lo.

— Tá certo. — disse determinada. — Você tá parecendo o garoto de um anime... Qual é o nome mesmo?

— Ah! Sim! — sorriu sem graça — Minha avó também diz isso. Ela diz que somos muito parecidos.

— Verdade! Até nos defeitos.

A enfermeira aproximava-se de ambos com maleta de primeiros socorros. Naruto arrepiou-se quando a viu tirar os anti-inflamatórios que conhecia bem. Logo começou a remexer-se sobre a cama a fim de levantar-se dela. No entanto não obteve sucesso. A enfermeira olhou-o com um sorriso, ajudou-o a tirar a blusa e começou a examiná-lo.

— Então Naruto, parece-me que será mais uma vez um paciente assíduo! — a enfermeira olhou-o com um sorriso. — O que foi desta vez? Bateram em você com barras de ferro de novo?

Maya espantou-se diante da curiosidade da enfermeira. Pelo visto, ele a visitava com muita freqüência.

— Não! — ele respondeu firme. — Sabe o que é senhorita Sato...

— Já entendi. — ela respondeu, deixando-o sem graça. — Você e o Uchiha continuam com essa rixa. Já lhe disse que isso não irá levá-lo a nada. — hesitou com um sorriso. — Agora fique em repouso até eu liberá-lo.

Ao terminar os curativos, a enfermeira afastou-se levando consigo a maleta de primeiros socorros. Ele ficara um pouco transtornado por ouvir o mesmo conselho de sempre e socou o colchão indignado.

— Hei cara. — Maya sentou na beirada do colchão. — Estou decidida em ajudá-lo. Vamos acabar com esse totalitarismo de ambas as gangues!

— Sério mesmo? — ele sorriu descrente. — Pra onde foi todo aquele orgulho?

— Isso não interessa mais. O que presenciei é o bastante para ajudá-lo. — ela olhou o relógio e levantou-se rapidamente. — Já vai começar a próxima aula. — correu desesperadamente até a saída, sem ao menos despedir-se de Naruto.

Ele estava preocupado, pois não seria seguro deixá-a andar sozinha pelos corredores do colégio. Contudo, a ida até o segundo andar correra bem para Maya. Somente quando o acessou sentiu que estava sendo seguida. Ignorou suas suspeitas e encontrou sua classe, porém a sala estava vazia. Ao retroceder, mãos estranhas ataram seus braços e boca. Uma espécie de saco preto escondeu sua visão. Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e carregado por alguém. Quando voltou ao chão ouviu risadas masculinas. O saco foi retirado de sua cabeça, evidenciando seus seqüestradores. Ou quase. Todos estavam usando toucas ninja. Eram cinco no total.

— Quer dizer que foi essa vadia quem bateu no Sasuke? — um garoto olhou-a repulsivo.

Um outro, o qual Maya reconhecera a voz aproximou-se dela e tocou em seu com rosto com entusiasmo no olhar. Desceu os olhos a suas pernas e as acariciou com as pontas dos dedos da outra mão.

— Acho que o melhor a fazer é mostrar um liçãozinha que ela jamais irá se esquecer. — os dedos correram imediatamente para sua blusa, que teve a gravata arrancada à força.

Embora estivesse com uma fita obstruindo sua boca e mãos bem amarradas, Maya conseguiu afastá-lo, empurrando-lhe com uma perna. Contudo sua reação o deixara mais excitado. Tornou a avançar para cima dela, porém Maya jogou-se para o lado oposto e foi de encontro à parede, onde conseguiu apoio para levantar-se.

— Desista! — disse o mesmo rapaz com cinismo na voz. — Ninguém além de alguns membros do Tora conhecem esse local. Agora, colabore. Vai ser rápido. Talvez você sinta uma dorzinha. — gargalhou.

Maya estava segura de que não conseguiriam aproximar-se dela enquanto estivesse com as pernas livres. Na escola de luta aprendera a como usá-las nessa ocasião. No entanto não percebera que um outro garoto surgira em meio a pouca iluminação e a surpreendera agarrando-a pelas pernas.

Então, outro garoto se aproximou enquanto os demais estavam em volta.

— Hei lindinha, agora só relaxe. — abriu seu paletó e blusa arrancando os botões de forma violenta. Olhou seus seios escondidos no sutiã e não hesitou em tocá-los.

Maya atingiu-lhe com uma cabeçada no nariz e jogou-se no chão tentando livrar-se do rapaz que segurava suas pernas.

— Vadia! — berrou o que fora atingido por ela. — Chega de cerimônia! Abra as pernas dela! — sorriu malicioso. — Vou tomá-la a força.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, o rapaz fora golpeado na cabeça com uma barra de ferro. Caíra ao chão, inconsciente. Os demais olharam assustados para todas as direções possíveis. Logo outros dois também foram atingidos e tombaram ao chão, também desacordados. Os dois que restaram saíram imediatamente do local deixando Maya mais assustada que aliviada.

Ao ver um outro rapaz que também usava uma touca ninja aproximar-se de si tornou a espernear desesperada.

— Fique calma. Estou aqui para ajudá-la. — ouviu-o dizer com calma.

Logo ela acalmou-se, porém continuara um pouco receosa. Ele a libertou da corda que atara seus braços e da fita em sua boca. Ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a levantar-se, no entanto Maya recusou.

— Não deveria andar sozinha depois do que aconteceu.

Maya afastava-se devagar com olhar fixo nele e sem dar-lhe as costas. Quando tomou uma boa distância, correu o mais rápido que pode. Estava com o coração acelerando a mil. Como alunos daquele colégio podiam tentar um estupro dentro da própria instituição de ensino? Seria possível aqueles garotos terem sido encarregados de fazer-lhe mal? Se aquele rapaz, quem quer que seja não tivesse chegado... — Maya mordeu os lábios ao pensar nas conseqüências. No entanto a imagem do garoto de cabelos negros, o qual golpeara mais cedo veio em sua mente como uma resposta. Cerrou os punhos sentindo uma profunda ira dentro de si. Não interessa se ele era perigoso ou não. Se necessário, estava pronta para confrontá-lo.


	2. Absolutismo discente parte 2

Embora tivesse conseguido chegar a sua classe, sem ser abordada por algum aluno, Maya não pudera assistir às demais aulas. Não lera no mural de avisos que a instituição não permitia atrasos sem uma justificativa aceitável pelo conselho dos professores. Era uma pena não poder ficar na enfermaria com Naruto. Ao menos poderia ter uma companhia.

Sozinha, procurou um local calmo para esperar a hora passar. Se fosse embora para casa seu pai com certeza a encheria com lições de moral. Subiu até o quarto e último andar a fim de chegar ao terraço. Com certeza lá não teria ameaças ou surpresas indesejáveis. Mas ao atravessar a porta de acesso ao local, suspirou desanimada ao encontrar o jovem de cabelos vermelhos que lhe ajudara de mais cedo. Ele se encontrava como no jardim. Sentado em posição de lótus e com os olhos fechados. Completamente absorto. Voltou sua atenção, principalmente para um objeto que reconhecera bem. Sua marmita.

— Hei! — ela berrou se aproximando. — Então ia levando meus bolinhos e minha marmita, né?

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou sério, deixando-a sem graça.

— Tome. — entregou-lhe a marmita.

— Espere um minutinho... Você está aqui sozinho... Não, nós estamos... Claro! É mais uma obra daquele tal _Sanosuke_!

Ele a encarou confuso. Maya jogou a marmita para o lado e ficou em posição de combate.

— Como é? Eu também sei um pouco de luta! Pode vir quente que tô fervendo.

Ele deixou escapar uma pequena risada deixando Maya irritada.

— Não vou lutar com você. Além disso, não faço parte do grupo do Sasuke.

— Não se faça de difícil! Vem logo a... Como é? — questionou.

— Não gosto das atitudes daquele cara. Por isso, não sou integrante do Tora.

Maya sentou-se a seu lado murmurando palavras no qual ele não pudera entender.

— Mas é claro! — disse eufórica. — Você ajudou o Naruto e a mim hoje mais cedo. — Maya cerrou os punhos e franziu o cenho. — Aquele cara que me aguarde. Vou fazer-lo sair correndo pra mamãe. — deixou escapar uma gargalhada alta.

— Talvez você consiga.

— Nos encontramos tantas vezes e ainda nem sei como se chama.

— Pode me chamar de Gaara.

— Sou Natsume Maya. Mas pode falar somente o primeiro nome.

Houve um súbito silêncio entre ambos enquanto observavam os arredores do colégio. Maya deu iniciativa ficando de pé. Estava sentindo-se incomodada sentada ao lado de um garoto que mal conhecia. Mas ele não era o problema. Precisa ficar sozinha para esquematizar o que faria para conseguir "sobreviver" naquele colégio. Sua mochila estava na enfermaria perto de Naruto. Com certeza aquela enfermeira não a deixaria entrar para pegá-la.

— Você tem caneta e papel? — ela perguntou.

Ele tirou a caneta do bolso e lhe deu um bloco em tamanha médio contendo poucas folhas.

— Prometo que devolvo tudo quando terminar. Obrigada.

Maya deixou o local e desceu até o térreo com o mesmo cuidado que subira ao terraço. Rumou até uma parte do jardim no qual não frequentara. Havia uma árvore grande e com o tronco largo. Perfeita para mantê-la escondida de qualquer louco que tentasse aproximar-se. Não demorou em começar a esquematizar o que começaria a fazer para manter-se no colégio. O fizera através de desenhos. Embora fosse péssima em fazê-los, não estava com a mente aberta para escrever algo bem elaborado.

— Santo Deus! O colégio está horrível! — disse uma garota examinando seus desenhos.

Maya assustou-se e arrancou as folhas das mãos dela.

— Hei garota! De onde veio?

— Originalmente, vim de meu pai e sai pela minha mãe.

Maya puxou-a pelo enorme rabo de cavalo trançado.

— Solte o meu cabelo! Está louca? — berrou a garota tentando puxar o cabelo de volta.

— Veio a mando de quem e por que tá falando mal dos meus desenhos?

— Cheguei atrasada e não pude entrar. Seus desenhos são horríveis. Agora, pode soltar o meu cabelo?

Maya soltou seus cabelos, ainda desconfiada.

— Eu costumo ler meus mangás debaixo desta árvore. Aqui, ninguém me perturba. — mostrou uma pequena sacola com quatro mangás.

Examinando-a melhor, Maya percebeu que ela não parecia suspeita. Era somente uma garota fanática por mangás que também perdera a hora. Contudo, também observara que sua gravata era preta. Ou seja, aquela garota pertencia ao tal Washi.

— Então, você é do Washi.

Embora não fosse uma pergunta, a jovem respondera que sim.

— Me chamo Sakazaki Yuri. — disse simpática. — Acho que sou a garota mais idiota e fraca da Washi. Não gosto de brigas. — sorriu sem graça.

— Se não gosta disso, por que não sai do Washi?

A jovem ficou estranhamente nervosa e começou a gaguejar palavras que Maya não compreendera.

— É por um motivo pessoal. — disse finalmente com firmeza

Maya arqueou a sobrancelha e decidiu não prolongar o assunto.

— Está quase na hora do almoço. — Yuri espreguiçou-se e ficou de pé. — Você vem?

Maya pegou as folhas de seus desenhos e seguiu com Yuri até a o refeitório. Diferente da cantina possuía comida caseira e sobremesas que aumentavam a fila. A sorte de ambas fora que estavam adiantas, porém a porta de acesso encontrava-se fechada. Esta somente fora aberta com o soar do sinal. Logo os alunos foram aumentando a fila e o falatório. Enquanto Yuri fora pegar o que ia comer, Maya a aguardava sentada à mesa ao fundo do refeitório. Havia alimentos os quais Yuri não podia ingerir. Era preciso escolhê-los com atenção. De repente a fila desmembrou-se por uns instantes abrindo espaço para Sasuke que adentrara no refeitório como se fosse dono do local. O que era verdade. A maioria das garotas parou de mastigar para recebê-lo com um sorriso. Maya procurou não chamar sua atenção continuando a dar garfadas em seus bolinhos.

Após tanta demora na escolha do alimento, Yuri finalmente ia de encontro a Maya. Propositadamente, uma garota colocou a perna em seu caminho fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão. Contudo, ao levantar-se não esperava a gravidade do que ocorrera. Sua comida atingira a blusa de Sasuke que a encarava furioso.

— Por favor, perdoe-me! — disse atônita.

— Como se atreve a sujar-me com essa porcaria de comida! — berrou furioso.

Yuri abaixou a cabeça quase chorando e tornou a pedir desculpas. No entanto, Sasuke pareceu não importar-se com elas. Levantou a mão como se fosse repreendê-la com um tapa. Antes que ocorresse outro ato de violência diante de si, Maya saiu de seu lugar às pressas.

— Chega! — Maya replicou nervosa. — Ela já pediu desculpas!

Ele a encarou com um olhar e sorriso maliciosos. Parecia divertir-se diante do ódio e do medo alheio. Como era desprezível aquele garoto!

— Alguém terá de pagar. — ele disse com convicção.

Maya o olhou com desdém e cruzou os braços de um jeito desafiador.

— Tudo bem. — ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso cínico que ele. — Pode deixar na minha conta, querido. Irei devolver tudo com os juros.

Ele mordeu os lábios, irado. Ninguém no colégio além de Naruto costumava enfrentá-lo. Quem tentasse, já sabia o resultado pelas idas dele a enfermaria. Aproximando-se dela, pegou-a inesperadamente pelos braços apertando-o com força.

— Tem muita coragem em enfrentar-me diante de quase todo o colégio.

— Não leve para o lado pessoal. Apenas lhe disse que o pagaria. — olhou-o nos olhos.

— Sua...

Antes que fosse golpeá-la no rosto, Maya conseguiu aplicar uma banda entre sua perna, porém não contava que iria ao cão com ele. Alguns alunos vibraram diante da ação. Outros, apenas olhavam surpresos.

Maya procurou levantar-se rápido para continuar a atacá-lo. Porém Yuri segurou-a pedindo que saíssem do refeitório. Vira através dos óculos dela que estava chorando e seu rosto bastante avermelhado. Maya respirou fundo e concordou em fazê-lo. Segurou a mão de Yuri e passou ao lado de Sasuke, sem olhá-lo. Um grupo de alunos bloqueou a passagem, ordenando que retornasse a briga.

— Deixem-nas passar. — disse Sasuke. — Além disso, ela me mostrou bem do que é capaz. Tenho certeza que nos divertiremos muito.

O grupo de garotos desobstruiu o caminho e Maya saiu do refeitório com Yuri através de muitas vaias. Quando sentiram que estavam bem longe, Yuri deixou o corpo cair sobre o chão sentindo-se aliviada. Tinha medo de aproximar-se de qualquer membro da Tora, ainda mais do líder dela Uchiha Sasuke. Contudo, estava surpresa com a coragem de Maya em enfrentá-lo diante dos demais alunos.

— Dá pra acreditar! — Maya questionou indignada. — Aquele cara só pode ser sádico! Ainda vem com "Alguém vai ter de pagar"... Riquinho de merda! — berrou.

Yuri deu uma risada diante daquela reação. Ela realmente parecia não ter medo dele.

— Maya, estou vendo quase todo seu peito.

Maya olhou para si e viu que seu paletó estava aberto, exibindo seu sutiã verde limão. Abotoou-o imediatamente.

— Droga! — praguejou. — Destruíram minha blusa e... — hesitou como se estivesse em pane. — Há quanto tempo minha blusa está aberta?

— Desde que o Sasuke te pegou pelo braço.

Maya levou as mãos à cabeça e grunhiu irritada.

— Desgraçado! Então era por isso que estava com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios...

Enquanto Maya reclamava, Yuri teve a impressão de que ouvira passos. Porém os ignorou. Somente ao ver duas pessoas com os rostos cobertos saírem detrás dos arbustos gritou assustada. A princípio Maya a olhara sem entender o motivo de todo o barulho.

— Eles nos seguiram... — Yuri murmurou ficando com o rosto corado.

Antes que Maya voltasse o rosto para trás, um pano tapou sua boca e nariz fazendo-a sentir-se aturdida. Os gritos e a visão de Yuri foram distanciando-se aos poucos até ficar completamente envolvida pela escuridão.

Os móveis eram feitos com madeira de melhor qualidade. A cama era em formato circular e o colchão, com certeza também ganhavam destaque. O quarto em peso era o sonho de consumo de qualquer pessoa. As paredes e o teto vinho realçavam a beleza dele. Sob efeito de sedativo e, deitada sobre a cama, Maya entreabria os olhos pesados. Trajava uma linda camisola de seda, com tiras que amarravam a alça e que expunha suas pernas.

— Já voltou a si, princesa? — ouviu uma voz conhecida, no entanto não estava conseguindo identificar de quem era.

— _Sanosuke_? Que lugar é este? — indagou a jovem, com a voz rouca.

— O meu quarto. — ele sorriu ignorando a confusão de nome.

Ela tentou levantar-se e percebera que não estava com seu uniforme.

— Por que estou de camisola?

— Bem... — Ele se aproximou de seu pescoço e começou a sugá-lo com a boca. Maya queria impedi-lo, mas seu corpo estava dormente. Descendo mais abaixo, ele arriou as alças da camisola, beijando os seios nus, enquanto apalpava suas coxas. Maya não conseguia falar, sua voz desaparecera. Somente algumas lágrimas respondiam por ela. — Nossa! Acho melhor parar aqui, isso está começando a me excitar. — Ele se levantou da cama**.**

— O que você quer comigo? — Maya indagou, forçando a voz.

— O que acha de um filme, com você como a personagem principal? Assim, mas nua nessa cama... Com uns caras... — Ele deu uma risada. — Você vai aprender que comigo não se brinca, nem em sonhos.

Ela grunhiu e conseguiu falar de modo que ele compreendesse:

— Eu vou matar você, se fizer algo comigo. Eu... Não tenho medo de você. Seu filho da puta!

Ele voltou para cama, e a pegou pelo rosto de forma violenta.

— Você fala muito. Minha vontade é de eu mesmo fazer isso com você agora. Mostrar a todos que você é só mais uma vagabunda que queria ir para cama comigo.

— Faça isso. Mas sempre tem o depois. Vou caçar você, nem que seja no inferno.

Ele tornou a dar aquela risada zombeteira que Maya odiava e soltou seu rosto ficando de costa para a porta de acesso ao quarto.

— Isso, amorzinho, se você conseguir. É muito difícil alguém pegar o papai aqui. Além disso, muitas garotas queriam estar aqui no seu lugar. E tenho certeza que não hesitariam em acatar as minhas ordens.

— Você é um ninfomaníaco!

— Não. Um cara que paga com a mesma moeda. Aliás, você é a primeira garota que trago para cá. Até então, nunca tive essa falta de senso. Você foi capaz de me levar a esse extremo. — Ele ficou hesitante por um tempo, observando-a. Maya também não conseguia vê-lo de forma nítida. Entretanto, aquela voz debochada a irritava por não poder enforcá-lo. — Acho que também irei fazer uma surpresinha à Sakazaki Yuri. Ela está precisando se tornar mais corajosa.

Maya franziu a sobrancelha de forma ingênua e sentiu que podia ser locomover, mas não dominar totalmente seus membros. Arrastou-se até a ponta da cama, onde quase fora ao chão. Isso, senão fosse pela agilidade de Sasuke que a segurou.

— Não faça mal a ela. Por favor...

— Vocês duas são a causa de minha humilhação. Fiquei sabendo que estão exibindo até um vídeo daquela nossa briguinha no refeitório. Eu...

—... Faço o que você quiser. Se quiser me possuir, me possua, mas não faça nada a ela. — hesitou. — Não quero que outra pessoa se machuque por minha causa novamente.

— Se é o que deseja. Aceito o acordo.

Ele a beijou, desenhando seus lábios rosados e forçou-a a deitar-se na cama. Logo começou a acariciar os seios dela, explorando-os com a boca como um desesperado. Maya se segurou para não soltar os gemidos que ele lhe causara. Se o fizesse, demonstraria que o estava aceitando. Ele não demorou em demonstrar sua excitação quando arrancou sua calcinha de forma violenta e a forçou abrir as pernas com seu joelho. Ela ficara tão desesperada que não percebera que ele não estava despido. Vendo sua aflição, ele se aproximou de seu rosto e apenas sorriu. Um sorriso que a deixou mais atônita.

— Acha mesmo que vou deixar de me vingar, mesmo violentando você? Você é apenas uma garota com um belo corpo. Confesso que me deixou intrigado em explorá-lo mais. — Seu semblante ficou franzido de forma repentina e ele apenas a fitou por alguns segundos. — Tenho que sair. — Ele deixou a cama e seguiu para a porta e antes de sair complementou: — Não tente gritar. Meu quarto é à prova de sons. Tenha bons sonhos.

Logo que saiu, Maya tentou sair da cama, mas ainda sentia-se fraca e com muita raiva. Como ele pudera violar seu corpo daquela forma covarde? O desejo de vingança crescia dentro de si. Por ora, o melhor era acalmar-se e pensar em um jeito de sair daquele quarto. À medida que tentava pensar em uma saída, suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas. Dormira profundamente.

Enquanto o tempo passava os alunos da academia Toudou foram liberados para suas casas. O colégio estava quase vazio. Naruto procurara Maya preocupado, pois ninguém a vira pelo colégio. O barulho de um choro próximo a si lhe chamou a atenção para uma árvore grande e larga.

— Aconteceu alguma... Yuri? — olhou-a surpreso.

Ela colocou os óculos e ficou de pé abatida.

— Uns caras... Eles apareceram e levaram minha amiga. — tornou a chorar. — Mas que droga! Quando eu consigo finalmente uma amizade com alguém que não quer se aproveitar de minhas habilidades intelectuais, acontece isso!

Naruto colocou as mãos em seu ombro procurando confortá-la.

— É realmente muito azarada, querida. — ele se afastou dela aos poucos. — Sinto muito, mas agora eu preciso salvar minha amiga daquele desgraçado.

Yuri ficou inerte, olhando-o confusa, porém preocupada com o que pudera ter acontecido com Maya. Ela aparentava ser uma boa pessoa que era determinada. Se fosse mais corajosa, nada daquilo aconteceria a ela.

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando Maya acordara ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. Seus sentidos haviam retornado a si. Levantou-se depressa ficando ao lado da porta. Quando ela se abrisse, avançaria em cima de Sasuke e lhe enxeria de socos até sentir-se satisfeita.

Chegado o momento, pulou nas costas da pessoa, que pensava ser Sasuke e agarrou seu pescoço. O jovem tentara afastá-la, porém fora difícil livrar-se dela. Jogou-a sobre a cama e assustou-se em ver que era uma mulher.

— O que faz no quarto do meu irmão? — O jovem a olhou mostrando estar demasiado surpreso.

Maya olhou-o frustrada por não ser aquele garoto cínico. Logo começou a murmurar indignada, ignorando a presença do rapaz.

— Com licença — ele voltou a chamá-la. — Por que estava trancada aqui?

Ela franziu o cenho, mirando-o furiosa. Observando-o melhor, percebera que ela possuía semelhanças com o irmão. Tinha cabelos escuros, porém um pouco mais claros e a mesma expressão séria no rosto. Isso a deixou repulsiva, mesmo não o conhecendo. Ele poderia ser tão arrogante quanto o irmão.

— Por que não pergunta a ele? — questionou grossa. — Meu nome é Natsume Maya e não é um prazer conhecê-lo.

Ele olhou-a confuso. Assim como Sasuke, também era popular com o público feminino. Ao menos ela deveria ser mais gentil nas palavras. No entanto, ela tinha rosto e cabelo bonitos, além disso, vestia uma camisola salmão que realçava as curvas de seu corpo.

— O que foi? — perguntou ainda mais irritada ao perceber que ele a olhava de um jeito libidinoso. — Você e seu irmão devem estar achando engraçado judiar de mim dessa forma. — Ela avançou, comprimindo-o contra a parede. — Não venha bancar o bonzinho comigo! Você riquinhos são todos iguais.

— Desculpe, mas você está se equivocando. — afastou-a sóbrio. — Acabei de retornar de uma vigem ao Reino Unido. Como ninguém me respondeu após tanto chamar, abri a porta do quarto e o resto você sabe.

Ela ficou calada, mas ainda desconfiada. Antes que fosse se pronunciar, seu estômago roncou alto, deixando-a envergonhada.

— Comprei uns bolinhos de arroz no caminho. Tem bastante.

— Por favor... — colocou as mãos sobre o estômago demonstrando sua necessidade.

O jovem pediu que ela o seguisse à sala de refeições. Maya caminhou até a mesa embevecida com a decoração dos móveis as paredes. Somente quando o jovem trouxe uma tigela com os bolinhos que saíra de seu estado absorto. O aroma fez com que pegasse um sem ao menos agradecer ou pedir permissão. Ao dar a primeira bocada sentiu-se extremamente constrangida quando percebeu que ele a olhava sorridente.

— Desculpe. — disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

— Fique tranqüila. Não estamos num jantar da corte.

Ela tornou a mordiscar seu bolinho, porém com mais classe.

— Você parece ser o irmão mais velho. — comentou sorridente. — Como se chama?

— Itachi.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre sua mão livre, deixando-o intrigado.

— Senhorita Natsume, tudo bem?

— Bem... Você é tão diferente do seu irmão. É honesto, gentil e educado. — suspirou de forma desanimada. — Não sei o que, além da beleza, aquelas garotas enxergam no seu irmão. Talvez, da próxima vez que socá-lo deva quebrar-lhe o nariz ou acertá-lo entre as pernas...

Itachi a ouvia atentamente e um tanto surpreso por tudo que ela dizia. Desde que soubera sobre a fama de Sasuke na Toudou, nenhuma garota o atingira por achá-lo arrogante. Pelo contrário, elas imploravam para que ele as maltratasse.

— Quando esse idiota chegar eu... — mostrou os punhos cerrados.

— Você não quer ir para casa?

— Claro que não! Estou com a cabeça pesada. Se chegar em casa, meu pai irá pesá-la mais.

Olhou-a admirado. O ódio que ela sentia por seu irmão transparecia a cada palavra e atitude sua. Talvez, fosse curioso deixá-la ficar para ver o desfecho daquela trama.

— Você pode emprestar seu celular ou coisa semelhante? Irei mandar uma mensagem ao meu pai dizendo que estou bem.

Ele tirou do bolso de sua calça um aparelho preto e moderno. Maya encantou-se quando percebeu que as funções deveriam ser executadas teclando no próprio visor. Logo que terminou o envio da mensagem voltou a mesa parecendo estar mais tranqüila, porém cansada.

— Se quiser pode dormir na minha cama hoje. — ele sugeriu com um sorriso.

— Como é? — indagou incrédula. — Mais de vagar porque eu não tenho idade para essas coisas. Além disso, as farei com a pessoa que amo.

Ele deixou escapar uma pequena risada ante ao equívoco que ela criara.

— Não disse que dormiríamos juntos. Apenas ofereci minha cama para você dormir essa noite.

Maya sorriu sem graça. Não deveria ter falado demais. Porém isso era um problema difícil de ela controlar.

— No entanto, quem é a pessoa que ama? Não é o meu irmão, é?

— Como pode fazer uma pergunta dessas! — aumentou a voz perdendo todo o controle que havia mantido até o momento. — Seu irmão é um cara que não merece ser amado nem por um animal. Ele é um sádico...

— Ou talvez, incompreendido.

_Incompreendido?_ — Maya olhou-o estarrecida, porém logo pensou que pudera ser verdade. Sempre acreditara que a vida há seus motivos. Não o conhecera antes, muito menos sabia o porquê de ele portar-se daquela forma com as pessoas. Mas... Mas isso não justificava seus atos. Não mesmo!


	3. Absolutismo discente parte 3

Durante a madrugada, Maya se revirava de um lado a outro sobre a cama. Não estava acostumada a dormir fora de casa, mas esse não era o problema. Tivera pesadelos consecutivos. Em um deles andava pelas ruas de Tokyo, porém desertas. Olhava de um lado a outro na esperança de encontrar alguém. Nada. Estava sozinha. O sol desaparecia conforme sua angústia aumentava. A escuridão a fez encolher-se sobre o chão e respirar ofegante. Sua inspiração aumentava junto ao cair de suas lágrimas.

— Não! Não...

Maya abriu os olhos assustada quando sentiu alguém cutucá-la.

— Senhorita Natsume, está sentindo-se bem? — Itachi sentou a beira da cama e observou-a preocupado.

Ela mostrou-se trêmula e agarrou seu braço com as mãos.

— Posso dormir com você? Tive uns pesadelos estranhos e estou com medo de dormir sozinha.

Ele ficou meio espantado por aquele pedido vindo dela. Se uma mulher pedia para dormir com um homem não era simplesmente por sentir-se amedrontada com pesadelos. Olhando melhor, ele percebeu que ela parecia uma criança assustada. Seria algum tipo de trauma? — pensou ele.

— Bom, não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa. — disse sem graça e ajeitou-se sobre a cama. — Mas se isso irá fazê-la dormir tranqüila... Boa noite.

Ele virou de costas para ela e fechou os olhos. Ainda não estava acreditando que ela fizera aquele pedido. Contudo, não havia maldade em seus olhos. Quem era essa garota?

Na manhã seguinte o tempo estava ameno. A estação de primavera despertava a vontade de caminhar ao alvorecer. Ela também aumentava a auto-estima de muitas pessoas que acordavam cedo para ir ao trabalho, com o intuito de dar o melhor de si. Todavia nem todos desfrutavam essa emoção da primavera. Maya acordara às oito horas da manhã, despreocupada com o que lhe acontecera e com o colégio. O colégio? Desceu as escadas desesperada, pronunciando que deveria ir à escola.

Itachi a vira andar de um lado a outro como estivesse à procura de alguma coisa.

— Assim você vai criar um buraco no chão. — ele disse sorridente.

— Preciso ir para o colégio! — exclamou encarando-o desesperada. — Seu irmão deve ter enfiado meu uniforme em algum lugar... Droga! Eu mato seu irmão.

Ele se aproximou dela e a fez parar de movimentar-se segurando seus braços.

— Vista as roupas dele. — ele sorriu. — Bem, ele tem o uniforme da Toudou de quando tinha quatorze anos. Deve servir em você.

Aquelas palavras pareceram não animá-la. Do que adiantaria conseguir uma roupa e não conseguir assistir as aulas?

— Eu já estou atrasada. — ela conseguiu livrar-se de suas mãos. — Agradeceria se pudesse me levar pra casa.

— Ora, minha família é praticamente a dona daquele colégio. Acredite. Você irá estudar hoje.

Maya arregalou os olhos surpresa e ao mesmo tempo sem graça por ter de tirar vantagem dele. Mas essa era sua única oportunidade.

Após ter trajado o uniforme masculino, sentiu uma fina corrente de metal passar envolta de seu pescoço. Antes que se afastasse Itachi pediu que ficasse com o objeto.

— Não posso aceitá-lo. — olhou para o pingente que tinha o formato de uma gota. — Além disso, o meu...

— Eu insisto. — ele sorriu. — Aceite-o como uma desculpa do que acontecera a você aqui.

Era um momento um tanto constrangedor. Contudo se continuasse a relutar ele não desistiria em convencê-la de que levasse o objeto. Portanto, concordou e pôs fim aquele assunto.

O caminho ao colégio fora em pleno silêncio. Maya apenas abrira a boca para agradecê-lo por levá-la ao colégio em seu carro. Estava admirada com os dispositivos que o carro possuía e com seus muitos botões. Nunca andara num carro conversível antes e, precisava admitir — era um luxo! Afinal, os ricos sempre podem ter o que quiserem, não? Ela sorriu para o inspetor logo que alcançaram as escadas. Confuso, ele arqueou a sobrancelha em uma tentativa frustrada para reconhecer quem era _aquele garoto_ que sorrira para ele.

— Desculpe senhor. — Itachi o encarou com simpatia. — Este aluno é novo e está perdido. Você sabe que a Toudou gosta de ver o empenho de seus alunos.

— Mas é claro, senhor Uchiha! — O homem sorriu sem graça abrindo espaço para que Maya pudesse passar.

Ela subiu os degraus, admirada em ver como as pessoas podiam ser hipócritas. No dia anterior, nem pudera tentar convencê-lo de que estava perdida. Porém, ao menos conseguiria estudar...

— Com licença — ela disse adentrando em sua classe. 2 C.

Todos os alunos pararam suas atividades para encará-la. Caminhou até o fundo agradecendo que havia um lugar vago, exatamente ali. A professora pareceu não se incomodar com sua chegada repentina. Estava concentrada fazendo anotações em um caderno em sua mesa. Maya sentiu-se aliviada por isso, mas logo sentiu o sangue ferver quando viu pessoas conhecidas. As garotas loiras e algumas pessoas que estavam na lanchonete no momento que Naruto apanhava.

— Ora, o que aconteceu com seu uniforme? — disse a garota de cabelo loiro que pertencia ao Tora. Havia umas sete pessoas olhando espantadas para Maya.

Sua resposta fora o silêncio. Pegou seu material escolar e começou a copiar o que estava sobre a lousa. Fora muita gentileza de Uchiha Itachi doar-lhe algo para escrever. Com certeza sairia daquela sala com dor de cabeça. Fora incomodada com agressões verbais até o momento em que o sinal para o almoço tocara. Correu até o jardim, onde estivera com Sakazaki Yuri no dia anterior. Ao menos, ali não seria perturbada. Encostou a cabeça sobre a árvore procurando relaxar. Ou melhor, tentando. Lembrara que esquecera o material escolar na enfermaria com Naruto. Afinal, onde ele devia estar naquele momento? — Levantou imediatamente para procurá-lo.

Passando próxima a lanchonete encontrou Yuri sentada e com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. Então, lembrou-se de que Sasuke dissera que faria algo a ela também. E se já tivesse feito? Sua mente começara a pesar, forçando-a a correr como uma desesperada até Yuri.

— Você está bem? Ele te machucou? Fez alguma maldade?

Yuri olhou-a assustada e, logo a abraçou chorando.

— Aquele desgraçado! — Maya berrou devolvendo o abraço. — Eu irei me vingar por nós Yuri.

— Do quê está falando, Maya? — soltou-a confusa.

— Do _Sanosuke_! Ele te machucou, não?

— Não! Mas estou feliz por ver que você está bem! Para aonde te levaram?

Maya sentiu-se um pouco constrangida com a pergunta. Não se sentia a vontade para contá-la que ele a levara para sua cama e prometera fazer horrres a ela. Mas se conseguisse encontrá-lo pelo colégio, arrancaria seu couro cabeludo, socaria seu rosto, arranharia seu rosto, quebraria seu braço...

— Nossa! Pela sua cara de braba, coisa boa não é. — Yuri a encarou preocupada.

— Quê? Digo... Não me lembro! Aliás, estou aqui, né?

As palavras enroladas de Maya não deixaram Yuri convencida. Ela escondia algo. Por ora, o melhor era não deixar transparecer sua desconfiança. Com o tempo, a verdade apareceria. Sempre aparece no Toudou.

— Já que você está bem, vou ir à enfermaria. Com toda essa confusão deixei meu material com o Naruto.

— Hei Maya! — chamou-a, porém em vão, pois Maya a deixara apressada. — Seu uniforme é masculino...

Os corredores próximos à enfermaria estavam vazios. Apenas um professor passara por Maya, sem ao menos cumprimentá-la. Estaria invisível? Ou em um filme de terror? Ignorando esta última hipótese, continuou a caminhar confiante. Quanto mais se aproximava da enfermaria ouvia vozes gemendo e ofegando. O que estava acontecendo? Esperava não ser o que imaginava. Seria nojento demais. Ao chegar à porta, entreabriu-a vagarosamente. Quando conseguiu passar por ela, agachou quando viu uma garota de cabelo rosa de costa. A porta batera chamando a atenção da garota que a espiou. _Droga!_Por que tinha de ir à enfermaria justamente naquele momento? Agora, seria difícil sair de lá!

— Oh! Sasuke! Como você é perfeito! — a garota gritou ofegante.

— Eu sei. — ele respondeu beijando-a no pescoço. — É por isso que todas vocês me querem.

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo com aquelas palavras egocêntricas, Maya bufou enraivecida esbarrou em uma maca. O barulho fora tamanho que o jovem ficou curioso em saber em os espiava. Porém a jovem o impediu de prosseguir puxando-o pela gravata.

— Eu quero ser tomada por você, aqui.

Ela começou a acariciá-lo nas partes íntimas de seu corpo.

— Sakura, por favor... — disse ofegante.

Eca! Eles estavam pensando em fazer aquilo ali? — Maya levou a mão à boca admirada. Não! Eles não tinham o direito de fazer aquela safadeza num local como aquele.

— Por Deus! — Maya levantou num berro. — Se querem fazer essa sacanagem, façam em outro lugar.

— Ora, você conseguiu fugir — Sasuke a olhou cínico. — Mas eu prefiro vê-la com o uniforme feminino. — ele sorriu cínico. — Bem você sabe o porquê, não é?

Aquela expressão debochada fez Maya lembrar do que ele fizera a seu corpo. Tocando em suas partes mais sensíveis como um ninfomaníaco. Ela espremeu os dedos e se aproximou mais para encará-lo. Aquele seria o último sorriso que ele lhe daria.

— Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? O que esse garoto está fazendo aqui? — ela olhou para Maya de cima para baixo. — Arrebenta logo a cara desse aí.

— Não Sakura. Seria horrível desperdiçar um lindo corpinho.

Maya mal o deixou prosseguir e avançou para cima dele apertando seu pescoço com força. A outra jovem pedia para que parasse de enforcá-lo, mas Maya estava dominada pelo ódio que tinha por ele.

— Desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você!

Sasuke segurava seus braços tentando fazê-la soltá-lo. Jamais imaginara que ela teria tanta força. No entanto, ele rolou por cima dela e conseguiu tirar suas mãos do pescoço dele. Ele a colocou de braços abertos sobre o chão e começou a rir ofegante olhando-a.

— Acha mesmo que pode contra mim? — ele aproximou o rosto ao dela.

Ele reparou no colar que ela usava. Olhava simultaneamente para ambos parecendo desesperado.

— Onde conseguiu este colar? — ele berrou.

Ela aproveitou que ele abaixara a guarda e o atingiu com uma cabeçada e um chute entre as pernas. Então, levantou-se rapidamente enquanto ele gemia de dor ao chão.

— Não é da sua conta. Aliás, isso só foi um pouco do que você merece!

A garota olhou irritada para Maya e agachou imediatamente para ajudar Sasuke.

— Sinceramente, não sei o que essas garotas veem num cara idiota como você. Ao menos deveria ser educado e gentil como seu irmão.

_Ser educado e gentil como o irmão__._ Estas palavras levaram suas dores e trouxeram uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Maya já havia se retirado da sala, porém se ainda estive, talvez ele prolongasse a briga com ela. Quem ela pensava que ser para compará-lo ao irmão?

Apenas levantou-se e rumou até a porta. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem dera atenção a Sakura que o chamava preocupada.

Enquanto isso pelos corredores de acesso a sala dos professores, duas mulheres de cabelo escuro discutiam em voz alta, despertando a atenção de quem estava às salas. Inclusive a do próprio diretor.

— Como assim os alunos estabelecem o que estudar? — questionou a menor.

— Nana, fique calma. É assim que as coisas funcionam. E é menos cansativo. — ela sorriu. — Nada de planos de aula!

A mais baixa a olhou, sem demonstrar espanto. Sua companheira não tinha o menos senso.

— Olha, é só você relaxar. Aliás, ensinar Educação Física para esses garotos será moleza. — ela pegou a mão da companheira e sentiu-se agraciada por trabalharem no mesmo lugar. — Agora, vou te apresentar a equipe dos professores.

Ao passarem pela porta da sala dos professores, a maioria dos que se encontravam parou suas ações para olhar a pernas e os seios da maior. Incomodada com aquilo, a outra se manifestou:

— Acho que entramos na sala dos cachorros no cio.

Imediatamente, voltaram a fazer suas ações, envergonhados. Logo, um professor de cabelo curto e preto e, supercílios grossos surpreendeu-as com um sorriso:

— Professora Terumi! Quem é esta aluna?

— Aluna? — a menor questionou quase o atingindo com um soco. No entanto, apenas cravou as unhas na palma das mãos. Ficara com o rosto vermelho, prendendo sua ira.

— Sakamoto, sua aluna precisa ir à enfermaria. — disse um outro se aproximando. — O rosto dela está tão vermelho, que pode ser febre.

— Gai e Kakashi, ela não é minha aluna. Esta é a nova professora de Educação Física do segundo C.

Ambos se entreolharam, sem graças.

— Desculpa pequena, erros acontecem. — Gai lhe deu um pequeno tapinha no ombro.

— É. Você tem aparência jovial e não tem...

— Cale a boca!

— Calma, Nana. — disse sua companheira, espantada. — Estes são Hatake Kakashi e Maito Gai. Meninos, esta é Ooki Nanami. Ela estudou comigo na Universidade de Kyoto.

Ela abraçou Nanami de forma brusca, pressionando-a contra seus peitos.

— Pare com isso Yoko! — Nanami conseguiu se afastar.

A amiga piscou para Gai e Kakashi a fim de que acompanhassem Nanami. Eles também eram professores de Educação Física do colégio. Pedir que acompanhassem a amiga seria oportuno para fazê-la mudar seu conceito sobre os homens.

— Ahn... Senhorita Ooki, gostaríamos de lhe apresentar a área de Educação Física.

— Você gostaria. — retrucou Kakashi. — Preciso ver umas coisas, entendem?

— Pode ir tranqüilo cara. — Nanami falou num tom sínico. — Com ou sem você, que diferença faria?

— Tão nova e já querendo arrumar mais problemas. — ele a encarou murmurando.

— O que foi que você disse? — questionou irritada.

— Eu já vou indo. — Kakashi os deixou passando por outra porta que tinha na sala.

Nanami já estava aos nervos. Ouvira perfeitamente o que aquele homem lhe dissera. Quem pensava ser para desafiá-la daquela forma? Seus olhos permaneceram pousados para a porta que Kakashi passara. Sua amiga já imaginara o que estava para acontecer então, logo a puxou pelo braço e chamou Gai para levá-la.

— Espere aí Mei, preciso acertar as contas com aquele idiota!

Mei nem a deixou continuar. Levou Gai e ela para fora da sala, sorrindo como sempre.

— Vão com Deus meninos!


End file.
